Fallen Part Two
by Sariel 001
Summary: This is the second part to Fallen. This explores what would have happened if Smith had decided to get kira back from the rebels that day.
1. Chapter One

The Fallen: Part Two  
  
Ok, let's get this over with, I do not own any of the Matrix characters and never will. :( But Kira is mine and don't u forget it. Hope u enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Oracle sat at her dinning table as she waited for her homemade oatmeal cookies to finish baking. The spring sun lit the entire kitchen in a comforting warm glow and added to the safe and cozy atmosphere. She had been humming some nameless tune when she heard her door being opened. The Oracle remained as clam as always and just gave her self a knowing smile.  
"You're right on time," she seemed to say to no one in particular. "Come on in."  
The Oracle got up and pulled on two oven mitts, one shaped like a dog and the other an alligator. She opened the oven door and inhaled the delicious aroma. Taking out the small tray of perfect oatmeal cookies she finally turned to her guest.  
"Cookie?" No reply. "I didn't think so." The Oracle placed the cookies down and sat back down on her chair. "You haven't changed much, at least on the outside."  
"You are not worried that I might be here to delete you?"  
"So, you finally speak. No, I am not, because it would serve you no purpose to do so."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Because you want Morpheus." Again, he gave no reply. "But that is not what you came here for, is it?"  
"You tell me, you are the intuitive program."  
"I know what I am. Do you know what you are?"  
"I am a sentinen program."  
"That is what you think you are, at least until you met Kira. You are here because you felt you have changed. That you are no longer the same entity you have always believed to be."  
"I know this already."  
"So let's stop beating around the bush and ask me what you want to know." The Oracle gave him a warm smile. "I can see why she loved you. Such potential for both good and evil." The Oracle seemed to be remembering fond memories of some kind and then her eyes shifted and glazed with remorse and sadness. "She was special. No doubt about it."  
"What did she do to me?"  
"Are you sure it was entirely her doing? Perhaps she was just the person who could truly remind us what life should have been like between them and us."  
"I know I have changed. I am beginning to contradict my very nature. I hate them all. But I cannot stop thinking about her. All the time she is invading my memories. I want her back, but at the same time I want to hurt her for making me this way."  
"I cannot change what happened all those years ago," the Oracle picked up a pack of cigarettes and proceeded to light one up.  
"I know this."  
"Really?"  
"You say you know why you are here. So, Mr. Hotshot program, tell me why are you here?"  
He did not reply for a long time. He finally made a move to remove his glasses and earpiece and took a seat at the table.  
"What would have happened if I had followed them? If I took her back?"  
"You know as well as I do, that is not how it works. She made the choice. She knew what was going to happen if she went back into the Matrix to see you one last time. But she went against logic and possibly doomed their cause or at least made it so that it is now unclear as to who will win this war."  
"Why?"  
"Why do any of them do such things? Love." The Oracle took a long drag and let the smoke out very slowly. "She loved you enough to go against reason and logic. She knew she was going to die that night, how or when is irrelevant. Without love, there can be no hope and without hope, she would not have gone back in."  
"What are you saying? I gave her hope?"  
"That you can change?" The Oracle gave him a sad smile. "You already know the answer to that one."  
"You have given me nothing but round-about answers. Tell me what I want to know."  
"Listen to me, Mr. Smith. To know all things is not what it's all cracked up to be. Sometimes not knowing is for the best."  
"I need to know." The Oracle sighed. She took one more puff and put it out.  
"Fine, but I warned you." The Oracle reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a disk. She handed it to him. He gave her a puzzled look. "Like I said, 'I know why you are here.' Just download it."  
"If you already knew, than why are we having this discussion?"  
"I just hoped that I could talk you out of it."  
"Hope is a delusion. You should know this. You have been here too long with your precious humans."  
"If you believe that than why are you here and why do you want that disk?" Smith did not reply. "I thought so." Smith got up and put the disk in his inside jacket pocket.  
"We will meet again."  
"I sincerely hope not. Kira loved you, but she was different. Not everyone can see things the way she did and if she knew what you have become." The Oracle sighed.  
"She would what? You know better, do you not? She still would have made the same choice." Smith turned and left leaving the Oracle alone with her cookies. She took one and bit into it.  
"God, help us all."  
  
* * *  
  
Smith opened the door to room 401. He hadn't been there since Kira died. It still looked the same, except for the inch thick layer of dust. Smith walked over to the bed, where Kira had slept in almost two years. It smelled of dust and looked about ready to fall apart into individual threads. He placed his right hand on the pillow. It felt oddly warm, like someone had just been lying on it. He picked it up to his face and inhaled.  
  
It's her. Her scent. Smith looked at it with a puzzled look. He went over to her dresser and opened it. Her clothes were still there. Taking out one of her shirts, he held it to his nose. Her scent was still lingering on her clothes after all these years. This is illogical. She is gone. But something made him want to believe that she was still there. That he had stopped by when she decided to go out. Half expecting to see her walk through the door, Smith stood silently, staring at the door. After five minutes, he forced himself to realize that she was not coming back. Putting her things away and the pillow back on the bed he walked over to the other side of the apartment room and found the small laptop he had gotten her long ago. It was covered in dust, but he knew it would work. He would make it work.  
Smith sat down and turned it on. He smiled slightly as he heard the fans go. He waited for the main menu or some kind of start up screen. Instead all he got was a blank screen. Smith decided to put in the disk when she computer began to type something on the screen:  
  
To access mainframe, pass code must be given.  
  
Smith stared at the screen and smiled. That is my Kira. Smith looked at the dusty keys and began to type.  
  
Kira. Access denied. Arimis. Access denied. Smith. Access denied.  
  
Smith frowned. What else could she have used? He sat still for nearly five minutes and it finally dawned on him.  
  
Hope. Access granted.  
  
Smith put in the disk and waited for the computer to load it.  
  
Type in your command. . Loading.  
  
A:// Kira  
  
. Playing file Kira.  
  
Message: Not all things are to be known.  
  
Smith scoffed. The Oracle. The screen finally blinked once and then twice as the file began to play. It showed a large view of a city and it narrowed down to a specific community, then a particular block, then a building, and finally the front steps of the building where a version of Smith and Kira stood. They were talking about something and Smith saw himself give the button of his jacket cuff to her. He felt around the computer and found the dial that controlled the volume. Turning it slowly, Smith prepared himself to hear Kira's voice again for the first time, in a long time.  
  
"I believe you."  
  
She was about to follow him when someone grabbed her and ran, but unlike all those years ago, this time, Smith did not hesitate to follow.  
  
Pulling out his gun, Smith ran after the freedom fighter. All the while, Smith was questioning why the hell he even bothered to get her back.  
  
Doesn't this solve your problem? Why are you going after them?  
  
Because I need her.  
  
Smith didn't dare shoot him yet; he still had Kira in his arms. He sneered in frustration as he watched them get into a car and drive off. Stopping only to check the possible human hosts, he found one in a car that just saw their car speeding frantically down Shores Avenue. Smith's vision blacked out momentarily and then re-focuses as he saw the road ahead of him and the speeding sedan. Flooring the gas pedal, Smith continued his pursuit.  
"Shit! Why the hell is he following us?" Razor kept glancing at the rearview mirror.  
"Are you sure it is him?" Wolf loaded his gun and began to roll down his window.  
"Yeah, I think he wants Kira."  
"That doesn't make any sense." Wolf stuck his torso out of the window and started to shoot at Smith's car. "Go faster!"  
"I am trying!"  
"Wolf, let me go."  
"What?"  
"He'll kill you both. Just let him have me," Kira pleaded.  
"Are you insane?"  
"He won't hurt me. He took care of me for almost two years."  
"He's just using you, Kira."  
"He probably is, but at least you will be alive."  
"No, I am not leaving you with that.thing!"  
  
Kira screamed as she heard the tires blow out and the car began to fish tale wildly. Razor hit the brakes hard and tried to make the sedan come to a stop. Wolf and Razor were banged up a bit, but they were ok and they checked on Kira. After she assured them that she was fine, she felt something in the back of her head. She turned around to look out the back windshield and saw Smith walking very purposefully toward their wrecked car.  
  
Smith aimed his gun at Wolf. Wolf did not even try to bother with shooting at Smith.  
"Give me the girl."  
"No way."  
"She belongs to me."  
"You're crazy." Before Wolf could tell Razor to make a run for it with Kira, he watched in horror as Kira got out of the car and began to walk toward Smith. "Kira!"  
"Just go, Wolf. I'll be ok."  
"Like hell," Wolf was about to go after her when she turned to him.  
"Wolf, please. Just let me go."  
"No." But Wolf knew that there was nothing he could do. He could only watch as Kira took the hand of that monster and start to walk away with him. And all he could think about was killing the bastard for brainwashing Kira. I will get you back, Kira. I made a promise.  
  
Smith opened the door to room 401 as Kira slept in his arms. Having her once again in his arms and back in the safety of 401 made him feel complete, content.  
"So can I stay with you now?" Smith looked down to see Kira had woken up and was looking at him with searching eyes.  
"Yes." Smith put in her bed and tucked her in. "But I have to do something first."  
"You have to hide me from the rest of them, right?"  
"Yes."  
"What do I do?"  
"Just relax." Smith stood up and reached up for his earpiece. Kira just watched, as he seemed to stare off into space. "I found you."  
"I'm right here."  
"No, I mean your pod."  
"Oh," Kira remembered what Arimis had told her about the pods and how the machines used humans as a power supply and how the matrix was created for them. Kira never found this hard to believe, which probably explained why she was able to do some of the things the freedom fighters did, like defy gravity. "Will this hurt?"  
"No. Just close your eyes." It was then that Smith noticed that he was still holding her hand. Internally, his mind was working furiously. He needed to have Kira's pod safe and out of sight.  
Kira noticed a strange sensation starting to build in her head. Her limbs began to get very cold and stiff.  
"What's happening?"  
"Everything will be ok." Smith replied. "The discomfort will last for only a while."  
Kira grip on Smith's hand grew tighter as her vision began to blur and started to fade. Kira was struggling to keep her eyes open but felt a tremendous pressure in the back of her head and finally blacked out. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry it's been so long since I have updated anything. I have a life too. Anyway, I know it is short and I am currently working on the Third chapter so relax. (Add disclaimers here).  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kira opened her eyes and saw the sun streaming through the window. She felt a slight tingling sensation in her head. Getting up she felt a sudden wave of dizziness.  
"How long have I been asleep?" Kira said to no one in particular.  
"Two days." Kira turned to see Smith standing near her bed.  
"Why does my head hurt?"  
"By moving you, I have disturbed your equilibrium within the pod, but you will adjust in a few hours."  
"So where is it now?"  
"Hidden, but I had to keep it at broadcast level."  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
"No, I have three sentinels watching it constantly." Smith relayed all this information in stone cold precision.  
"Will they find out?" Kira asked slowly.  
"Eventually." Kira only nodded at his response.  
"So what now?"  
"Training."  
  
Kira struggled to her feet as she tried to push the pain away. She lifted her gaze back up to see her opponent positioned in a fighting stance with pure poise. Kira was desperately trying to regain her composure while, her adversary stood nearly motionless. They had been fighting for nearly twenty minutes and he wasn't even breathing hard. All around them was evidence of their grueling battle. The room was hardly left in tact.  
Kira was about to begin a new attack when Smith pulled out of his fighting stance.  
"That's enough."  
"No, I was just getting started," Kira replied.  
"I said, that is enough." Smith glared at his ward. Kira opened her mouth to protest, but shut it because she knew that there was no arguing with him. Kira watched as the reality of the training program began to melt like liquid paint running slowly down a wall. Then Kira found she was once again in the safety of room 401 and sitting on her bed and across from her was Smith sitting on a chair. He looked at her with a stern countenance, but the coldness she once saw in his eyes were now gone and replaced by something else, concern.  
"Why do you have me fight you, if you think I will never be good enough to win?" Kira asked angrily.  
"Are you hurt?" The question nearly knocked Kira over. She wasn't expecting that.  
"No."  
"Good." Smith stood up and straightened his suit.  
"You didn't answer my question," Kira insisted.  
"Because you need to be good enough to at least escape from them," Smith paused like he was experiencing some sharp pain. "To survive them."  
"You mean the other agents," Kira said softly.  
"It will be only a matter of time." Smith looked at Kira.  
"But you will be there," Kira paused. "Right?" Smith did not answer right away. He turned to stare out the window overlooking the streets below.  
"Of course."  
  
Secured Area.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Jones.  
"That is not important," Smith sneered. "Why were we summoned here?"  
"The main system thinks that there is a intruder in our world," replied Brown.  
"What kind?" asked Smith in his usual calm monotone.  
"There might be a traitor among us. The source wants us to find and destroy it," Jones with equal coldness.  
"But what about the codes?" Smith asked.  
"That is no longer out priority. The traitor must be dealt with," Brown reiterated.  
"Fine, begin the search," Smith said. The other two just nodded and went their separate ways. Smith remained still and poised, but inside his head, he was listing all the possibilities on how to get Kira safely out and away from him. "I am sorry, Kira," Smith said to himself.  
  
When Smith entered room 401 the last thing he expected was to see Kira waiting for him with a birthday cake and a ridiculous party hat.  
"Surprise!" Kira shouted gleefully.  
"What are you wearing?" asked Smith. Kira frowned.  
"The least you could do was say, "thank you." This cake took forever to bake." Kira put the cake down without much ceremony and flopped on the couch.  
"Take that thing off," Smith said.  
"Does it bother you?" Kira snapped.  
"It looks ridiculous."  
"Well, maybe I like it!" Kira yelled.  
"Fine," Smith seethed menacingly. Smith stood stiffly in front of the door in agonizing silence.  
"Well at least come in and shut the door," Kira spat. She turned to look at him and if she weren't so mad at him, she would have laughed because he looked like a puffed up bird that just had his feathers ruffled the wrong way. Kira was sure he would say something equally stinging at her for that last comment, but he didn't. He did however, turn around and walked right out the door, and to Kira, that hurt more than anything he could have said. She felt the hot tears threatening to spill as she stared at the closed door. She angrily brushed them away and got up to throw away the cake. Then to her utmost shock, Smith burst back into the room.  
"What the hell was that for?" Smith could have brought down the whole building down with his tone. But what really had Kira surprised was not that he actually lost his cool, (ok that did surprise her) but the fact he actually cursed (sort of). Could it be he was spending so much time with her that he was in fact changing? No it, couldn't be. But what if.  
"Well?"  
"I just wanted to make today a special occasion. It's been exactly five years since you took me in." Kira struggled for self-control and was totally angry with her self for falling apart like this. Smith's rigid stance seemed to relax.  
"They know."  
  
Kira felt her heart plummet to her feet. Old feelings of despair suddenly flooding back into her heart. No, this can't happen, but she knew it was going to happen sooner or later, and it is happening now.  
"No."  
"They are already searching for you."  
"So what do I do?"  
"I have to get you out."  
"What about you?"  
"The longer you stay with me, the closer they will get to finding you." Kira felt her entire security, or what little of it, being shattered.  
"Ok." Admitting defeat, Kira knew that this was never suppose to last, but some how she was starting to believe that her foolish hope would actually come true. "What do I do?"  
"Wait. I need to find a way to get you out and unplugged." Smith seemed to be thinking about something. Kira knew by now that he was searching his internal memory and the system files. She couldn't help but stare at her unlikely guardian and felt her heart break. It was never meant to be. The world that should have been theirs was never going to happen. Peace between man and machine was abandoned by both sides long ago. With tears spilling freely now, she walked over to her guardian and wrapped her arms around him. Smith at first flinched at her sudden touch, but regrouped when he was fully focused on her. He let her linger in their embrace. Then she leaned to over to his ear.  
"Wolf." Kira knew he would understand. Smith's eyes registered the name. Kira knew he would agree. It was the best choice, the only choice.  
"Contact the Halo." Kira heard defeat in his voice and wanted to make everything just go away.  
"You should have just killed me at the warehouse."  
"Don't ever say that."  
"You shouldn't have saved me." Smith held her close, as he thought, "No, you saved me." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Smith hadn't said a word since they got in the car. Kira had made contact with the Halo and asked Wolf to get her out. He knew that it would take convincing, but if he was right about Wolf and how much he cared about her, it wouldn't take that much convincing. Kira had remained sullen the whole time. "I think Wolf will have some suspicions if you appear like you are going to your death when you meet him." Kira gave a weak smile. "Don't worry. You know me, I won't let you down."  
  
Smith stopped the car in front of the pay phone on Wiltshire and Sixth. He watched her get out and head for the phone. He knew that once she was out, he had to forget about her. They were on opposite sides now. Just as he was about to start his car again, he felt a surge of panic. They found her. Turning to see Kira, he also saw Jones and Brown come from opposite sides of her.  
"No."  
  
Kira was about to reach for the phone when she felt a sensation in the back of her head like an electric jolt. She looked to her right and to her left and saw the agents closing in on her fast. She didn't dare look back at Smith, and give away the possibility that they would figure out Smith was the traitor. Trying to remain calm, she picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
"Find and destroy the insider," Jones said as he pulled out his gun. Kira could hear the screams of the unknowing people mixed with the pulse of the ringing on the phone. She could see the people scattering in every direction. The other agent pulled out his gun as well and had it aimed at her.  
"Operator."  
"I need help."  
"Kira?"  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"Where are you?"  
"On Sixth and Wiltshire." Kira then saw in the corner of her eye Smith. The other agents looked at their partner. Smith drew out his gun and with cold steady calm and aimed it at Kira. She felt her heart begin to race. So this is how it was going to end. She put the phone back on its cradle. She turned so she could see them all in her field of vision.  
"Kill her." Brown was talking to Smith. Kira nearly screamed when she saw Jones swing his gun and trained it on Smith.  
"Kill her. The source wants your source of distraction eradicated. She will no longer be a factor if she is dead," Brown continued.  
"We have more pressing matters to deal with that this human," Jones added. Kira eyed Smith and wondered what was going on in his head. Smith still had the gun aimed at Kira. How could he let it end like this?  
"It is true. There is a distraction and I cannot continue my existence as long as it exists," Smith said with a deliberate edge of iciness. "And I do plan to get rid of it now." Smith gritted his teeth. Kira's heart nearly stopped in her chest. "Starting with you." Smith swung the gun at Brown and shot two bullets into Brown's chest and whipped faster than humanly possible and plugged another two metal slugs into Jones' surprised face. Smith ran to Kira and dragged her back into the car.  
"Where is nearest place you can get a secure line to get in contact with the Halo?"  
"Arlington. Arlington and Main, but that's back in the main city."  
"Then I will take you back to the safe house and you can contact them there. You are going to have to make them believe you from there."  
"Why did you do that?"  
"My existence is nothing but an illusion. I am a program. But you made me believe that I have a purpose. A reason to exist; and that reason is you. There is no point of existing if you are not alive."  
"What's the point of being alive if you can't share it with some you care about?" Smith didn't answer for a moment.  
"There others who care about you."  
"But you are the one that matters to me the most," Kira cried.  
"No. Not anymore. Once you are out, you need to forget about me. I am not human. I am a sentien program, your enemy. The sides have already been drawn. It will never change."  
"I can still hope."  
"Hope is human's greatest flaw. It will kill you. Forget about it, Kira. Let it go."  
Kira let the silence fill the car. He was right, and she will try to do as he says. She knew in her mind that hope was all she was holding onto and that too was about to be taken away from her, but in her heart she knew it would never die. Hope was a killer, but it could also be a savior. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Kira never felt so alone or so vulnerable as she did just now. Sitting in one of the containment cells on the Halo, Kira had her back pressed against the cold steel hull. Some how she hoped if she backed into the wall far enough, she could just sink into oblivion and would not have to face Wolf and his scathing suspicious looks.  
"But he had a right to be suspicious," Kira thought to herself. She still remembered how she turned her back on him and in doing so, on her father too. Kira felt the tears of despair threatening to spill and felt her chest tighten with anguish. God help her, she loved both of them to no bounds, but one was alive and the other was not. So shouldn't she do her best to keep the one that is alive with her as long as possible?  
"He's not really alive and the only reason Arimis is dead is because of Smith," Kira's inner voice interjected. "You're a horrible person."  
  
Kira nearly jumped ten feet into the air when she heard someone knock on the door to her holding cell. She found that rather odd, considering she was technically their prisoner until she could prove without a doubt that she was on their side.  
"Come in?" Kira wasn't sure if the person was asking for permission or if they were giving her a fighting chance and to prepare herself for the interrogation. Kira held her breath as she heard the locks turn and the door handle groan in protest for being disturbed. As the door swung open, she saw the tall and impressive form of Wolf standing in the doorframe. Kira remembered how Wolf's size made her feel safe as a child, but now it made her cower in fear and shame.  
"Come on, we'll talk in the mess hall." Wolf's tone was brusque but not overly harsh. Kira tried to get herself to move, but felt trapped. A part of her wanted to laugh at herself. Was this the same person that was willing face an agent? And yet, she cowered like a little girl in front of this man. Why?  
"That's simple, you're afraid he will know you are a traitor," Kira thought.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Kira." Wolf sounded irritated. Kira straightened up stepped off the cot.  
"I'm not a coward, Wolf." Kira glared at him with defiance. Wolf only looked at her with his mismatched-colored eyes. He couldn't help notice how much Kira was starting to look like her mother. Her green eyes were definitely Nina's and so was the cold wrath that radiated from them. But Kira's strong personality was all her father's. Her demeanor and poise all came from Arimis. She was definitely his daughter and was born to lead.  
"I know." He motioned her to follow him. Kira waited for his back to be fully turned to her when she started to follow. Kira could hear what Smith had told her in her head. The lines had been drawn and now she was officially on the other side and could never go back. She had to forget about him, but Kira knew she couldn't, not now, not ever. She just hoped that she was a good enough actress to make them believe that she could forget him and have forgotten him. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Wolf sat in his private quarters thinking things over when he decided he needed a change of scenery. He decided it would be a good change if he went into one of the sparing simulations. Lately more and more of Wolf's thoughts kept reverting back to Kira. It had been nearly a year since he brought her out into the real world. Wolf knew that she was his best field operative and that she never once buckled under pressure and saved their asses at least once every week. He had no problem trusting her; it was just that he did not trust that thing called Smith. He admitted that as far as a soldier goes, Kira was trained exceptionally well, but damn it all he was not the one who trained her. Wolf cared about Kira, more than she would ever know, but if she ever gave any indication that she would put any of them in risk, he would not hesitate to pull the plug. Wolf got up and as he went to open the door to his quarters he shook his head and sighed.  
"Don't lie to your self, Wolf. You would die for her." Wolf opened the door and headed for the main deck when he saw Nix running toward him. "What is it?" Wolf immediately asked.  
"It's Kira."  
"What about her?"  
"She's gone inside."  
Wolf didn't reply, but a dark fury of anger clouded over his eyes. He couldn't explain it, hell, he didn't even know why she was even in the matrix and could have been a legitimate reason, but he felt betrayed.  
"Where's Spider?" Wolf's voice was almost animal than human. Nix visibly cowered.  
"He's on the main deck." Wolf pushed past Nix and nearly flew up the spiral stairs leading to the main deck.  
"Where the hell is she?" Wolf nearly brought down the entire ship with his voice. Spider just looked at his captain with his mug of water caught frozen to his lips.  
"S-sir?" Spider asked.  
"Where is Kira?"  
"She went into the matrix."  
"I am not stupid, Spider. Why is she in there?"  
"We received a call from the Icarus and they said that a ship made a drop, but they don't know which one. They were being hounded by sentinels and asked us to see which ship used the drop point."  
"Damn it, Spider. You know the rules. She is not to go in there alone." Wolf paced for a minute. "Where is she now?"  
"She's making her way back to the exit point."  
"I'm going in," Wolf prepared on of the loading screens.  
"But, sir she's almost there."  
"Just do it, Spider!" Wolf sat in the chair while Nix stood next to him ready to put in the needle. "When I get back, you're going to explain to me why you didn't consult me on this first."  
"Yes, Captain." Spider cowered slightly. Spider punched in several key commands and watched as Nix inserted the needle and with the final command he sent his captain into the matrix. Spider waited to hear for the familiar ring tone. As soon as it went off, Spider answered it.  
"Operator."  
"I'm in." 


End file.
